villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldi's Basics Vs. Bendy and the Ink Machine
"Baldi's Basics vs. Bendy and the Ink Machine" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely featuring Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine. The voice of Baldi was provided by The Stupendiumm, and Bendy was voiced by Greely himself Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player one: Baldi! Player two: Bendy! Fight! No need to battle, Bendy, it's best you just departed Because when I beat you we would wind up where we started This schoolin's your funeral for your game's dead inky carcass Baldi's the hard hitter, bar spitter claimin' the market If my protégé had been assigned an art display and handed in a sketch of you to me as their project for grades Then I would flunk what they create, they'd get suspended from my place and I would rip the damn disgrace out of the child's notebook page Your game is boring, not creepy Your owner Joey so sleazy Gave you life for cash, it's greedy You're just a puppet like Meatly! It seems so easy, just walk through the leaky rooms feeding us the exposition Story is bleak and the gameplay need tweaking Starting with the weak combat system That wack axe that your player rocks is clunky and it still could stop you and your goons so I care not about all that ink flow you got 'cause pen game, you've got none I've won two raps, you've lost one So this class you should drop, son or you'll end up a Lost One! That was a less than pathetic lesson, I guess it's expected from when a fad driven graduate tries to lecture perfection I said it's such a pity kids are being taught by the idiot That is massive default dancing on those ironic ditty.its But now Bendy is spitting it, with no chapters, I am all out I know you'd be my foe 'cause when I play my sheepish song loud wrecked unfinished messes always really seem to crawl out into this hairy situation where I'm shaving bald out Fall now You face Satan, so embrace it Just face it, you're basic Take your ruler and I'd bash your face in But you've done that for me That mug's abhorring If math is ya game, then just stack up the fame and tally up who's scoring Even school is not this boring So just call your whack class of NPCs They'll learn a lesson when I compress 'em and cut them out into PNGs Anybody tryna to beef with me must have a messed up head I'd say that we should change your name to "Baldi's Special Ed"! You're clownin' if you're braggin' 'bout creative style, chum You steal the final Joker battle from Arkham Asylum Bendy's tale is told and I sure hope you all loved it Now it's time to close his book and move on to a better subject So what my game is over and I said my so longs? At least my story made it past the starting prologue! Your face is turning red, Get out while you still can, But once you make it through those doors you'll face me once again! over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Gallery Images Snip20190825_1.png Snip20190825_2.png Snip20190825_3.png Snip20190825_4.png Snip20190825_5.png Snip20190825_7.png Videos Baldi's Basics vs. Bendy and the Ink Machine - Video Game Rap Battle (SFM) Category:Fan Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Songs Category:VideoGameRapBattles